BTS :: FOREST LOVE
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Jeon Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas kapan pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Ia yang sedang tersesat di hutan ditolong oleh pemuda tampan itu. Namun yang tak Jungkook mengerti, apa maksudnya dengan Kim Taehyung itu hanyalah sesosok roh? Mereka bercanda, Jungkook tidak salah melihat kan?
_._

 _Amarah akan menelan akal._

 _Menghilangkan rasionalitas._

 _Menguburmu jatuh, dan terpuruk._

 _ **.**_

 _ **FOREST LOVE.**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK FANFICTION.**_

 _ **Boys love, don't like just don't read.**_

 _ **First meet : V (21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) , Jungkook (18**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Second meet : V (23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) , Jungkook (20**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook pertama kali melihatnya saat ia sedang tersesat di hutan dan kebingungan mencari jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut pirang itu muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawanya pulang dan bertemu kelompok kemahnya.

Jungkook ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menuntun menuju jalan setapak yang menjadi lintasan yang dilalui setiap pekemah di hutan itu. Perlahan langkah kaki Jungkook mengikuti pemuda pirang dengan senyuman menawan itu. Hanya dengan senyum menawan itu saja Jungkook percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu akan menuntunnya menuju jalan pulang.

Jungkook juga ingat pembicaraan mereka selama perjalanan. Jungkook mengingat semua itu.

"Jadi kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku?" Jungkook bertanya sesaat setelah mereka berkenalan. Pemuda pirang itu bernama Kim Taehyung, dan usianya sudah dua puluh tahun. "Wah… senangnya bertemu _hyung_ di sini." Lanjut Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyuman yang menawan Jungkook untuk terus memandanginya. "Kau kenapa bisa tersesat di hutan?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook terdiam, "Aku sebenarnya masih ragu alasan kenapa aku bisa tersesat…"

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Jungkook, "Hei, kalau tidak tahu alasan kenapa tersesat aku masih bisa percaya, ini kau ragu alasanmu tersesat?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak ragu, entahlah saat berjalan dengan rombonganku tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Saat mengikutinya aku tak sadar telah menjauh dari rombongan dan tahu-tahu sudah tersesat." Jawab Jungkook sembari menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

"Wah, kau harusnya berjalan dengan diikat oleh rombonganmu. Berbahaya membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian, dasar." Dan Kim Taehyung itu kini berjalan di samping Jungkook sekedar memastikan perhatian Jungkook tidak beralih dan menghilang sekali lagi dari jalan setapak mereka.

"Kau pikir aku ini sapi yang harus diikat dan dituntun jalannya?!" dengus Jungkook mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang meremehkannya.

"Bukan sapi, tapi kau bocah polos yang akan berbahaya jika tak diawasi dengan benar." Dan Kim Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah merajuk Jungkook.

..

..

..

Tiga puluh menit berjalan, mereka seperti masih jauh dari pos terdekat dan keadaan pun diperparah dengan turunnya hujan.

"Sekarang kita bisa menggunakan itu." Ucap Taehyung dan melirik geli payung besar yang dibawa Jungkook sedari tadi.

"Sialan." Dengus Jungkook dan membuka payungnya. "Memangnya apa salahnya aku membawa payung, buktinya berguna kan sekarang." Gerutu Jungkook sebelum tangannya ditarik Taehyung untuk berdiri di bawah pohon-pohon rimbun yang setidaknya menghalau sedikit air hujan dari tubuh mereka. " _Hyung_ , kau tinggal di desa dekat hutan ini ya? Kau hafal sekali jalan setapak yang bisa kita lalui."

"Bukan, aku bukan penduduk lokal." Jawab Taehyung sembari memainkan tetesan air hujan di tangannya. "Tapi aku sering ke hutan ini untuk penelitian." Lanjutnya.

"Penelitian? _Hyung_ bukannya baru masuk kuliah? Semester baru kan baru dimulai." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Ini penelitianku dari SMA, Jungkook _ah_. Dan kulanjutkan di universitas." Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jungkook sebelum mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook terpana melihat senyuman itu lagi… bisa tidak pemuda di hadapannya ini tak tersenyum setampan itu? Wajah Jungkook sudah cukup panas semenjak melihat senyuman pertama yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya, dan sekarang entah bagaimana merahnya wajah Jungkook. Tak tahan, Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya agar Taehyung tak bisa melihat rona di wajahnya. Namun, tangan Taehyung yang tadi berada di kepalanya kini malah menangkup dagunya dan mengarahkan wajah Jungkook untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku…" Tanya Taehyung yang belum sempat diselesaikan lalu diputus oleh Jungkook.

"Karena… karena senyummu. Bisa tidak kau tidak tersenyum setampan itu? Aku jadi susah mengatur detak jantungku." Ucap Jungkook tanpa berpikir apa dan sebabnya dari kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Membuat Jungkook berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan memejamkan matanya malu akan ucapannya sendiri.

 _ **CHUUP.**_

Mata yang tadi terpejam itu terbuka dan terkejut kala visinya dipenuhi wajah tampan Taehyung dari dekat.

Astaga, Taehyung mengecupnya?

Tidak, tidak, Kim Taehyung menciumnya?

Jungkook sungguh tak percaya. Namun rasa tidak percaya itu dihapuskan oleh nyatanya belahan bibir yang kini sedang menyesap bibirnya. Rasanya begitu nyata untuk disebut bayangan saja. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan hanya ilusinya jika Jungkook bisa merasakan tebalnya bibir yang mengecupnya, kejutan listrik kecil yang dihantarkan bibir berkontur unik itu dan rasa hangat yang mendera hanya melalui kontak itu.

..

..

..

Perlahan Taehyung melepaskan kecupannya, melepaskan bibirnya yang bertaut dengan bibir manis di hadapannya. Menciptakan jarak kecil di antara keduanya. Menyelami mata Jungkook yang membulat bingung.

"Maaf jika kau terkejut. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku menghampirimu karena aku penasaran. Aku terus memperhatikanmu. Rasa penasaran itu terus menggelitikku untuk menarikmu menjauh dari rombonganmu. Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menerima kecupanku dengan baik. Kau membuatku tersadar, ada yang harus kuperjuangkan dibandingkan terus-terusan terpenjara di dalam hutan ini. Kau membuatku sadar."

Tangan Taehyung menggenggam lembut tangan Jungkook sebelum menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan mengabaikan Jungkook yang masih tertegun, membuat Jungkook meraba bibirnya yang masih menghantarkan kehangatan itu, karena ia baru saja dikecup pemuda tampan yang dengan mudahnya membuat ia merona.

"Sial, kurasa musim semi datang padaku." Kekeh Jungkook saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga." Balas Taehyung dan tersenyum menatap langit yang masih melontarkan air langitnya.

..

..

..

Perjalanan mereka setelah berteduh singkat itu terasa sebentar. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah pos berbentuk pondokan kecil yang dipenuhi beberapa orang yang mungkin saja rombongan Jungkook.

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan, Jungkook dan Taehyung, berjalan pelan dan menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta.

"Hei, kau harus mengingatku ya." Ucap Taehyung.

"Tentu aku akan mengingatmu, kau kan orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku." Balas Jungkook.

Saat sudah beberapa meter dari pos penjaga hutan itu, Jungkook melihat saudara sepupunya yang juga termasuk rombongan Jungkook tadi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook berlari dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung untuk menghampiri _hyung_ nya.

"Seokjin _hyung_!" panggil Jungkook.

"Oh astaga, Jungkook _ah_. Kau membuat kami cemas. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka? Bagaimana bisa kau terpisah dari rombongan _sih_? Oh Namjoon!" Seokjin yang senang sekaligus khawatir itu melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan takkan berhenti sebelum Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya, menepuk bahunya dan menghentikan Seokjin mencecar Jungkook.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Namjoon yang diangguki oleh Jungkook. "Bagus, hanya itu yang ingin kudengar." Lanjut Namjoon.

"Jadi anggota rombonganmu sudah lengkap sekarang?" Dari samping Namjoon, seorang pria dewasa berwajah ramah menanyai Namjoon.

"Ya Seok _Ahjussi_." Namjoon menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lega pada salah satu penjaga yang berada di pos penjaga itu. Mendengar itu, Seok _Ahjussi_ langsung menghubungi beberapa rekannya yang mengerti benar pelosok hutan itu untuk kembali ke pos jaga karena Jungkook yang mereka cari tadi sudah kembali dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan jalannya, nak? Saat hujan, jalanan setapak yang biasa kita lalui akan tertutupi rimbunan semak yang merunduk sehingga jalan setapak akan susah ditemukan." Seok _Ahjussi_ bertanya pada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan baru menyadari jika sosok Kim Taehyung yang tadi ia tinggalkan itu sudah tak berada di sana lagi.

"Loh, kemana dia?" gumam Jungkook.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Penolongku. Orang itu yang membantuku pulang, _hyung_. Kau tadi melihatnya kan saat aku berjalan ke sini."

Seokjin tercenung mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Jeon Jungkook, kau tadi berjalan sendirian menuju pos, dan aku tidak melihat siapapun bersamamu." Ucap Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda, jelas-jelas aku tadi bersama Taehyung _hyung_. Dia yang menolongku. Dia bilang dia sudah hafal jalanan di sini jadi dia dengan mudah membantuku ke sini."

"Tunggu, tunggu nak." Seok _Ahjussi_ menyela dan terlihat terkejut. "Taehyung? Kim Taehyung maksudmu? Pemuda dengan rambut pirang?"

" _Ahjussi_ mengenalnya! Iya, dia Kim Taehyung yang menolongku." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya karena itu berarti ucapan Jungkook tadi bukan hanya bualan semata.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seok _Ahjussi_ berjalan ke pos jaga dan kembali dengan sebuah pigura di tangannya. "Maksudmu Kim Taehyung yang ini kan?" Tanya Seok _Ahjussi_ menyerahkan pigura itu.

"Iya dia." Ujar Jungkook sembari melihat wajah Kim Taehyung di pigura itu.

"Kim Taehyung menolong lagi _ahjussi_?" dari arah belakang Jungkook muncul lima pria dengan seragam penjaga hutannya.

"Maksud ini semua apa?" Tanya Namjoon yang tak mengerti arti dibalik sorot cemas Seok _Ahjussi_ dan regunya.

..

..

..

Jungkook duduk termenung sendirian di kursi bus yang membawa kembali rombongan mereka ke Seoul. Wajahnya menghadap jendela yang masih berkabut karena hujan. Matanya kosong menatap jendela buram itu.

Ucapan Seok _Ahjussi_ dan regunya tadi masih terngiang di benak Jungkook.

" _Kim Taehyung, anak cerdas yang suka melakukan penelitian. Ketertarikannya akan keberagaman flora di hutan ini membuatnya berkali-kali keluar masuk hutan ini semenjak ia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku masih ingat senyumannya saat ia bercerita apa saja yang berhasil ditemukannya di dalam hutan itu." Ujar Seok Ahjussi._

" _Sampai setahun yang lalu senyumannya tak kami lihat lagi. Anak nakal itu nekat masuk ke hutan saat sedang hujan lebat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun hingga menjelang sore ia tak keluar dari hutan. Biasanya kami meminta ia keluar dari hutan jika sudah sore, dan anak itu tak juga keluar. Aku yang kebetulan bertugas saat itu mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Sampai aku menemukan tubuh Taehyung yang terkapar tertimpa batang pohon yang rubuh dihantam angin saat hujan." Lanjut Kang Ahjussi._

" _Dokter bilang kami hampir kehilangan ia jika kami telat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Taehyung selamat. Namun ia tak pernah terbangun lagi semenjak itu. Koma, dokter bilang ada masalah di kepalanya akibat benturan itu yang membuatnya koma. Tak lama, kami mendengar dari keluarganya jika Taehyung dibawa keluarganya ke luar negeri dan kami tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi." Ini Kwan Ahjussi yang bercerita._

" _Namun, dua bulan setelah Taehyung kecelakaan, ada seorang yang tersesat di hutan, dua jam kami mencarinya namun tak kunjung ditemukan. Saat itu, akhirnya orang yang kami cari muncul dengan sendirinya dan berkata ada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya. Kami yang melihat ia kembali sendiri saja menyangsikan ucapannya. Sampai akhirnya orang itu melihat pigura yang kupasang di meja kerjaku ini dan ia menunjuk jika pemuda di pigura ini yang menolongnya."_

" _Kami tak percaya ucapannya. Selanjutnya, satu lagi, dua lagi dan tiga orang lagi yang kembali tersesat di kawasan hutan ini yang kembali ditolong oleh anak itu, membuat kami akhirnya percaya jika memang benar Kim Taehyung yang menolong mereka."_

" _Kim Taehyung benar-benar mencintai hutan ini." Tutup Seok Ahjussi._

"Jadi yang tadi menciumku hanyalah sesosok roh penunggu hutan?" lirih Jungkook begitu dia akhirnya bisa menarik kesimpulan dan menerima kenyataan yang terjadi padanya tadi. "Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali…" Jungkook kini meraba bibirnya, "Bahkan panasnya masih terasa."

Tak lama, lelehan air mata itu mengalir.

" _Hei, kau harus mengingatku ya."_

"Sial," lirih Jungkook. Kim Taehyung sialan, kalau kenyataannya seperti itu bagaimana Jungkook bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu akan terus menerus menghantui Jungkook. Menghantui benak Jungkook akan kenyataan bahwa kisah cinta pertamanya berakhir menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan… bukan karena ada nya pengkhianatan, ataupun cintanya yang tak tersampaikan maupun tak terbalaskan. Menyedihkan karena kisah cinta itu takkan bisa dirajut dan dijadikan sebuah kisah cinta hangat.

 _Toh_ … yang Jungkook temui tadi adalah roh Taehyung. Meski suatu saat Taehyung tersadar dari komanya, Jungkook sangsi apakah Taehyung akan mengingatnya? Taehyung yang bertemu dengannya hanyalah roh, dan bukan Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

"Sial…" sungut Jungkook.

..

..

..

"Kau akan ikut klub apa Jungkook _ssi_?" Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya melihat teman barunya yang ia dapatkan di kampusnya sekarang. Setelahnya Jungkook melihat tumpukan brosur kegiatan klub yang berada di tangannya.

"Entahlah…" gumam Jungkook, lalu pandangan Jungkook terhenti pada sebuah brosur berwarna hijau daun. "Ah, mungkin ini?" gumam Jungkook sembari memperlihatkan brosur itu.

"Pecinta alam eh?" Tanya temannya itu.

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook.

"Oke, kau mau ikut aku mendaftar ke klubku atau kau juga akan pergi mendaftar ke klubmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan pergi mendaftar juga?"

Temannya mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita berpisah. Ketemu di kantin nanti ya." Dan temannya itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat brosur di tangannya, entahlah… mungkin akibat pertemuannya dulu ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai apa yang disukai oleh pria yang dicintainya itu.

..

..

..

Kegiatan perkuliahan yang menguras tenaga Jungkook sudah berjalan tiga bulan lamanya. Esok Jungkook akan mengunjungi hutan yang sama tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Klub pecinta alam Jungkook berencana untuk menanam beberapa pohon di sana. Entah takdir, entah lelucon konyol sang penguasa alam. Kenapa harus hutan itu? Jungkook pun tak tahu.

Pagi harinya, Jungkook yang sudah siap dengan pakaian dan juga tas ranselnya, berangkat menuju pos jaga hutan itu sebagai tempat bertemu mereka.

Bagaikan mengulang memori lama begitu Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang masuk hutan itu. Jungkook sangat mengingat bagaimana bersemangatnya ia dulu ketika diajak Seokjin _hyung_ untuk melihat kegiatan klub pecinta alam _hyung_ nya itu. Dan juga perasaan kacaunya kala ia meninggalkan hutan ini dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat semua anggota sudah berkumpul, ketua klub mereka membawa Jungkook dan yang lainnya ke titik di mana pohon-pohon yang mereka angkut akan mereka tanam.

Jungkook bekerja dengan tekun, mengangkut pohon-pohon itu menggunakan peralatan yang sudah disediakan.

"Jungkook _ssi_?" seorang pria dewasa menyapa Jungkook yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"Oh? Seok _Ahjussi? Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa Jungkook.

"Wah, sudah lama ya? _Himnaera!_ " ucap Seok _Ahjussi_ dan segera beranjak tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Jungkook.

..

..

..

Angin berhembus menenangkan di seluruh penjuru hutan itu. Alunan merdu melodi alampun mengiringi mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup anginpun turut meramaikan suasana nan indah itu.

"Wooah… maaf maaf, aku terlambat!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ itu berlari di sepanjang jalan setapak itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyapa dengan suara yang menggelegar begitu ia sampai di tempatnya. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sana terkejut dan mengurut dada mereka serta menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi pada pemuda yang tak sempat melihat reaksi orang yang dibuatnya terkejut karena seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang terkejut dengan parahnya akan suara menggelegar itu sedang berjalan untuk turun ke dataran yang lebih rendah, sampai si pemilik suara menggelegar itu berteriak di samping telinganya dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah akibat ia terkejut.

"Woo woah…" ucap keduanya saat si pemuda dengan suara menggelegar itu berhasil menyelamatkan pemuda yang hampir terjatuh itu.

"Kau tak apa?" si _honey brown_ itu bertanya namun hanya mendapat tatapan terkejut dari pemuda manis yang ditolongnya itu.

" _YA!_ Kim Taehyung! Kau membuat rusuh!" seorang pemuda lainnya dengan surai _dark brown_ nya memarahi si _honey brown_.

"Iya aku tahu, maafkan aku." Ujar si _honey brown_ dan membantu pemuda manis itu agar bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Semuanya, kenalkan ini Kim Taehyung, sahabatku, meski pun ia baru masuk semester ketiga ia sebenarnya seusia denganku." Park Jimin, ketua klub itu menjelaskan.

" _Ah, annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim._ " Sapa seluruh anggota baru klub mereka. Setelah itu semuanya kembali sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Park Jimin melihat Kim Taehyung yang sedang menghirup aroma hutan yang dirindukannya.

"Tertahan Seok _Ahjussi_ dan teman-temannya di depan tadi. Hei kau mau dengar cerita yang kudengar dari Seok _Ahjussi_?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, pemuda manis yang sedari tadi tercenung itu menyela, " _Sunbaenim…_ " panggilnya.

"Ya Jungkook _ssi_?" Tanya Jimin begitu melihat si pemuda manis.

" _Mianhamnida_ , boleh aku berbicara dengan Taehyung _sunbaenim_ sebentar?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ah, apa kau terluka? Maafkan aku, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit kalau begitu…"

" _Anniyo_ , kumohon, bisa kita bicara sebentar…" mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca mengundang reaksi yang berbeda dari dua senior di hadapannya.

Jimin setelah melihat itu langsung memandang mencemomoh ke arah Taehyung seolah menyalahkan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung sendiri menatap bingung, dan ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya begitu Jimin menyebut nama _hoobae_ di depannya ini.

"Ah, baiklah… ikut aku." Ujar Taehyung membawa Jungkook menjauh dan sedikit tak terlihat oleh yang lainnya karena berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon besar.

..

..

..

Keduanya terdiam saling memandangi manik yang menyimpan banyak cerita itu.

"Kau sudah sehat? Kapan? Kapan kau bangun dari komamu?" rentet Jungkook dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tunggu… kau tahu aku pernah koma?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Dan melihat anggukan Jungkook, Taehyung semakin bingung. "Kau tingkat pertama kan? Bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah koma? Bukankah… jarak usia kita tiga tahun? Dan aku juga tak merasa pernah bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Ah…" dia melupakanku, bukan… aku memang tak pernah berada di dalam memorinya kan? " _Anniya_ , cukup beritahu aku, kapan kau sadar?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Setahun, lebih sembilan bulan." Akhirnya, karena tak tahan melihat genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari pelupuk mata bulat itu, Taehyungpun memutuskan bercerita. "Butuh waktu hampir setengah tahun setelah sadar untuk mengembalikan fungsi tubuhku dengan benar setelah lebih dari setahun aku terbaring. Setelah kuat dan benar-benar sehat, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus." Cerita Taehyung.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah…" akhirnya air mata itu keluar, Jungkook sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Perasaan senang akan keadaan Taehyung sekarang dan perasaan sesak karena nyatanya ia tak berarti untuk Taehyung sedang melandanya.

"Hei…" panggil Taehyung sembari memegang pundak Jungkook. "Katakan padaku apakah namamu Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?" kalimat yang membuat Jungkook tercengang.

"Ya, aku Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung terdiam, ucapan Seok _Ahjussi_ kembali terngiang olehnya. Juga kenyataan yang terjadi padanya dua tahun yang lalu serta saat ia tersadar.

"Apa… apa pertama kali kau mengenalku, di hutan ini? Dua tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Taehyung kembali.

Air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir deras, "Kau mengingatnya? Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Berarti benar…" desah Taehyung.

Tadinya ia tak percaya akan ucapan Seok _Ahjussi_ yang mengatakan kalau selama ia koma ia sering bermain di hutan ini dalam wujud rohnya dan menolong orang-orang yang tersesat di hutan ini. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, orang terakhir yang diselamatkan oleh Taehyung yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Lalu ucapan kedua orang tuanya dan adik-adiknya saat ia koma, hanya nama Jeon Jungkook yang ia gumamkan selama enam bulan sebelum ia sadar. Pun, saat ia tersadar kata yang pertama diucapkannya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dan saat ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya lalu ditanyai siapa sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook itu, ia menggeleng karena tak pernah mengingat atau mengetahui seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu.

Taehyung beranjak mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh yang bergetar itu, "Terima kasih. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu saat aku sedang koma dan dalam wujud rohku di hutan ini. Terima kasih… karena kau sepertinya adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa tersadar dan hidup kembali." Ujar Taehyung.

"Ung… asal… asal kau sudah kembali sadar dan sehat, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Lirih Jungkook yang menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka secara perlahan dan menggapai wajah Jungkook untuk menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Saat Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya setelah usapan Taehyung itu, mata bulat yang basah itu seakan menghipnotis Taehyung untuk mendekat, dan…

 _ **CHUUP.**_

Kembali… kedua pasang bibir itu kembali bertaut. Mereguk asa yang nyatanya telah terpendam selama dua tahun. Kembali menghantarkan kehangatan yang dirindukan. Dan menciptakan rona kemerahan serta musim semi yang kembali datang.

"Hei… kurasa musim semi sedang datang padaku." Ucap keduanya bersamaan dan terkekeh geli karenanya.

Semilir angin memainkan helaian rambut halus keduanya, menggulung sedih dan menghembuskan aroma musim semi. Aroma musim dimana cinta mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya, dan menyatukan kedua insan yang bertemu dengan cara unik itu untuk merajut kisah cinta mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Tadinya… tadinya saya cuma mau nulis semacam drabble aja… gataunya nyampe 3k juga wordnya… astaga… gimana? Gimana? Enak dibaca ga?_

 _Dan, saya menulis ini serta spazzing ff dalam rangka_ _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _untuk saya yang sudah bergabung di ffn ini selama lima tahun._

 _Nah, unleash your imagination, pals. Let's your OTP sailing! And keep loving them!_

 _Bye._


End file.
